


Not Buried Memories

by Copperfur



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Kido remembers with revulsion the things his partner Digimon did as a tame Demon Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Buried Memories

Joshua Kido, of the original Chosen Children, had not been at all impressed with the partner Digimon the Holy Beasts had chosen for him when he had his journey as a child. Even now, as an adult, he was still not impressed with PicoDevimon... the cackling maniac that he was. He thought Demon's death as the Child level, through being eaten by VenomVamdemon, would have taught him a thing or two. Apparently not. He watched in disgust as the bat teased Tailmon and she retaliated in kind, shuddering at the memories he thought he had long since left buried.


End file.
